


Архитектура лжи

by LeoloErlo



Series: Старое по Реборну [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Movie Remix, see what I did here?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная реальность, в которой Хибари – консультант по японским интерьерам в частной фирме, Мукуро – агент по продаже квартир, и все - совсем не то, чем кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Пригород Милана, дом Хибари. 9 утра._

Сонный и весьма недовольный жизнью Хибари докуривал вторую по счету сигарету, запивая ее обжигающим кофе, и наблюдал за суетой Мукуро. Последний умудрялся одновременно одеваться на ходу, искать телефон, записную книжку, ключи от машины и от дома. Они проспали из-за того, что Хибари опять сломал будильник – ну а что он поделает, противно пищащие аппараты выводили его с детства и обычно по соседству с ним долго не выживали. Кажется, он сломал уже семнадцатый с начала года. А может и восемнадцатый. Не то, чтобы он считал, конечно. В любом случае, Мукуро ужасно опаздывал на встречу с клиентами.

\- Ладно, Кёя. Я уезжаю. Вернусь часам к трем – мне на сегодня всего две квартиры в одном доме показать – так что…

\- Я сегодня еду в офис и вернусь к вечеру, – оборвал его Хибари. - Хотя, возможно я даже там заночую.

\- Ну вот, а я хотел пригласить тебя в ресторан... Ну, как знаешь, заранее надо было предупреждать. Оя! Я совсем опаздываю! Так, я поехал. А ты хотя бы напиши, если останешься на работе, ладно? Бай-бай!

Когда дверь за итальянцем закрылась, Хибари вздохнул с облегчением и отправился на поиски сотового. Возможно, хотя бы Ямамото не проспал. 

Как же Хибари ненавидел просыпаться раньше двенадцати!

 

_Милан, офис-штаб «Реборн Рейнбоу», 9:20_

\- Итак, ваше задание – добраться до условленного места и вступить в контакт с заказчиком. Подробности получите уже от него. Внимания не привлекать, от убийств по дороге к заказчику воздержаться. Вести вас будет Скалл. Кстати, Скалл. Скалл, а где мое эспрессо?

\- Эй, я - оперативник, а не твоя секретарша, если не заметил!

Судя по ответному взгляду, Реборн не был впечатлен подобным заявлением. И очень даже на оборот, оно его только сильней разозлило.

\- С-сейчас принесу!! – пробормотал Скал и унесся в сторону импровизированной кухни в дальнем углу офиса. Послышался гул кофеварки.

Похоже, не только у Хибари утро не задалось. Интересно, чем так не угодил этот фиолетовый недопанк Реборну ночью?

\- О, а можешь и мне заодно сделать? Латте – и молока как можно больше! – О да, Ямамото со своей улыбкой идиота тут как тут. Как можно улыбаться с утра? Как можно вообще так много улыбаться?

И чего это он так бесится? Ну проснулся, ну рано – выполнит заказ – и отоспится на два дня вперед. К тому же, есть возможность выместить раздражение на потенциальных противниках – ну разве не чудо.

Еще этот Мукуро со своим рестораном – чего ему взбрело в голову куда-то тащиться именно сегодня?

И почему ему кажется, что он то-то забыл?

 

_Милан, центр, площадь церкви Сан Бабила. 10:00_

\- … и потом мы…

\- Ямамото Такеши, ты когда-нибудь заткнешься? Мне не интересны твои мальчишки на одну ночь. – Хибари презрительно скривился, нажал клавишу на гарнитуре и прошипел в микрофон: - Скалл, мы на месте. Объект не вижу.

\- Реборн говорит, «ждите». – Сквозь помехи голос Скалла звучал неожиданно глухо и взросло. Отдаленно слышался скрежет металла – Хибари так и представлял, как мальчишка жует свою цепь, нервно косясь на Реборна. – Еще десять минут – и можете уходить.

Теперь Ямамото виновато таращился на него глазами побитой собаки. Ну и пусть, хотя бы помолчит.

Сказать, что Хибари чувствовал себя неуютно – значит, ничего не сказать. Площадь была открытая, заполнена людьми и отлично простреливалась с ближайших высотных зданий. А объект опаздывал, преступно опаздывал. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал это кожей.

Внезапно, все пришло в движение – Ямамото ухватил его за шею, нагибая чуть ли не до земли и выхватив другой рукой катану, через секунду послышались выстрелы, прохожие в панике бросились врассыпную.

\- Уходите! Срочно! Сворачивайте к церкви, там вас будет ждать машина! – Голос Скала в наушнике был жестким, требовательным. Реборн на заднем плане забористо матерился.

 

_Милан, центр, безымянная высотка на площади церкви Сан Бабила, десятый этаж. 10:07_

Мукуро сосредоточенно оглядывал улицу, отвлеченно думая о Хибари. Он забыл – или просто притворяется? У них же юбилей – они уже три года вместе, три года он терпит несносного очаровательного японца и его прихоти!

Комната была просторной, окна – широкими. Как раз то, что нужно. Мукуро поудобней перехватил винтовку, настраивая оптический прицел. И не удержавшись, вздрогнул, увидев знакомое лицо. «Что здесь делает Кёя, черт побери?!»


	2. Часть 1

_Милан, центр, безымянная высотка на площади церкви Сан Бабила, десятый этаж. 10:08_  
  
Услышав выстрелы, Мукуро вскинул винтовку, ища стрелявшего, больше доверяясь интуиции, чем оптике, и через миг заметил отблеск чужого прицела на седьмом этаже. Он прицелился, выстрелил – и все замолкло.  
Объект в назначенное время не явился. Нужно было уходить.  
Уже на заднем дворе Мукуро достал телефон и коротко проинструктировал Чикусу. Они с Кеном сами разберутся с деталями.  
И только выезжая на проспект на мотоцикле, он вспомнил о Хибари. Но времени возвращаться уже не было – его ждала Вонгола.  
  
Интересно, а Тсунаёши-кун знал о том, что там окажутся чужие снайперы?  
  
  
 _Милан, центр, площадь церкви Сан Бабила. 10_ :08  
  
Отражать пули на лету можно только в кино, но привычный вес катаны в руке успокаивал. Ямамото оценил обстановку – и нырнул в приветливо открытую дверцу машины неподалеку, не сомневаясь, что Хибари двинется следом. Миг – и катана оказалась в опасной близости от горла пассажира, а Хибари вжал дуло пистолета в затылок водителя, направив второй пистолет на охранника на переднем сидении.  
– Выезжай на проспект, – холодно скомандовал он.  
Последовавшую тишину прервал шум двигателя и неуверенный смех пассажира.  
– Вы случайно не люди Реборна? Он говорил, что нас встретят два японца, – он бросил взгляд на катану, а потом перевел взгляд на глаза Ямамото.  
Парень соответствовал неласковому описанию Реборна: растрепанный блондин с аляповатыми татуировками на шее и излишне дружелюбной и неуверенной улыбкой.  
– Босс? – охранник явно жаждал активных действий.  
– Все в порядке, Ромарио.  
– Все в порядке, ха-ха!  
Ямамото и блондин неуверенно улыбнулись друг другу.  
– Меня зовут Дино Кавальроне, – представился блондин. – Простите, что задержались.  
– А меня - Ямамото Такеши. Вернее, наоборот, ха-ха,– сообщил Ямамото, убирая меч в ножны. – А это Кёя Хибари, – добавил он. – Да, мы люди Реборна. Сейчас Кёя уберет оружие и свяжется с боссом, так ведь? – Ямамото обезоруживающе улыбнулся напарнику, который неохотно подчинился, спрятав пистолеты и достав телефон.  
В салоне машины раздался гудок, другой, а затем требовательный голос Реборна спросил:  
– Где вы?  
– Реборн! – воскликнул Дино. – Я встретился с твоими ребятами.  
– Да ну, а я и не догадался! – С ехидцей ответил ему Реборн. – Куда вы направляетесь?  
– В гости к одному школьному приятелю – улыбнулся Дино.  
– Тогда там и встретимся. Чаос. – Через мгновение послышался глухой удар и нервный вскрик. – Прибавь скорости, идиот. Осьминоги и то быстрее плавают.  
На этом связь оборвалась.  
  
– Надеюсь, вы не против, если я закурю? – спросил Дино.  
  
  
Пригород Милана, вилла Варии.  
  
Сквалло раздраженно швырнул телефон на кровать и отправился на первый этаж. Два босса сильнейших группировок города практически одновременно звонят ему и просят предоставить временную базу.  
 _Что творится с этим миром?_  
Спустившись вниз, Сквалло свернул на кухню, глотнул коньяка из бутылки, стоявшей на столе, быстро соорудил «взятку» – сладкое и молочное _нечто_ , наивно принимавшееся Бельфегором за кофе, и какие-то пирожные – и пошел наверх.  
В комнате маленького гения царил традиционный бардак. Сам хозяин комнаты сидел за столом и увлеченно красил какого-то толи робота толи солдатика. Бельфегор уже рассказывал, кто он и что его зовут Экзорцист. Или Эверест. Сквалло не стал запоминать – увлечения мальчишки менялись по десять раз на дню, так что следить за всеми было бы тупо.  
На голове Бельфегора красовалась какая-то маленькая корона в духе набора для маленьких принцесс. Это было странно, но все еще терпимо. Спасибо, что платье не нацепил.  
И это было уж точно лучше шапочки из фольги «против прослушки спецслужб», в которой задрот таскался всю прошлую неделю.  
  
Сквалло лениво увернулся от скальпеля, запущенного во славу какого-то дохлого императора, сдвинул краски в сторону и поставил на их место поднос со взяткой.  
– Для чего простолюдин явился к его высочеству? – нагло осведомился Бельфегор, за что тут же получил подзатыльник. Сквалло слишком хорошо помнил взгляд маленького хорька, которым его одарил восьмилетний чумазый мальчуган при первой встрече, чтобы переходить к полномасштабному воспитанию. Да и времени и сил на это обычно не оставалось.  
– Слушай, мне нужно знать, что затеяли Реборн и Кавальроне. – сказал он вместо этого.  
– Хм… Вооооот как, – бросил парень, потянувшись за пирожным. – Представления не имею~ – ответил он, весело захихикав. Но! – короткий глоток «кофе» – сегодня у одной церкви в центре была перестрелка.  
– А это тут каким боком? – спросил Сквалло, теряя терпение.  
– Не знаю~ Но на площади видели двух японцев и машину с фигуркой алого жеребца на капоте. А еще там нашли гильзу с сакурой.  
– Так-так, Реборн, Кавальроне и таинственный Хром. Во что мы ввязываемся на этот раз? – поинтересовался присоединившийся к импровизированному совещанию Занзас.  
– Пока не знаю. Но чувствую – скучать не придется – с хищной улыбкой пообещал другу Сквалло.  
Бельфегор весело хихикал и красил своего солдатика тягуче-алой краской.  
  
 _Милан, центр, бар «1869»._  
  
Савада Тсунаёши нервно теребил зонтик от коктейля, к которому даже не притронулся, Мукуро же с удовольствием допивал второй бокал мартини. Гокудера, сидевший рядом, буравил взглядом Мукуро и цедил какую-то французскую кислятину, наверняка мысленно покрывая «чертова союзничка» последними словами.  
В полной мере насладившись напряженной тишиной, Мукуро бросил:  
– А кроме меня объект ждали еще два снайпера…  
Тсунаёши нервно взглянул на него, вернулся к изучению зонтика и виновато пробормотал:  
– Прости, я чувствовал, что что-то не так, но…  
– И знаешь, – мягко перебил его Мукуро, – один расположился напротив моих окон, а второй – в центральной части здания, окна которого выходят на площадь, но не простреливаются с боков.  
– Да что ты несешь, кончай выдумывать сказки! – взбеленился Гокудера. – Не надо оправдывать собственный провал несуще…  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что кто-то хотел устранить и объект и тебя? – Перебил его Тсуна. Неожиданно-цепкий взгляд обжег расплавленным золотом.  
– Именно так, Тсунаёши-кун, – рассмеялся Мукуро, – именно так.  
– Да все он врет, босс! – продолжал бушевать Гокудера. – Мы платим тебе не за сказки, а за работу, вот и…  
– Хаято-кун, заткнись и дай мне телефон. – Спокойно произнес Тсунаёши. – Кое-кому пришло время расплатиться по долгам.  
  
 _Неопределенное место, частная лаборатория_  
  
В полутьме лаборатории, освещенной только инфракрасными лампами в аквариумах и экранами мониторов, раздалась мелодия. 

_Money makes the world go round, the world go round, the world go round…_

  
надрывался сотовый. Фран сморщил нос, в сотый раз удивившись тому, какая старая и странная мелодия стоит на сверхсовременном аппарате. Впрочем, текст был очень даже в духе хозяина.  
На третьем звонке, Мамон наконец отвлекся от разглядывания своей любимицы – змеи Фантазмы – и снял трубку.  
  
– Слушаю.  
– Не называй меня этим именем, Вонгола.  
– Я всегда помню свои долги. («И чужие», мысленно добавил за него Фран).  
С каждой репликой неизвестного собеседника голос Мамона становился все более недовольным. Наконец, после долгой паузы, Мамон буркнул:  
– Тебе надо связаться со Сквалло, главой Варии. Я перешлю тебе его номер.  
Что бы он не услышал в ответ, Мамон явно обрадовался. Тихо пискнув «мю» вместо прощания, он полез к Фантазме обниматься. Без перчаток.  
«Опять придется его антидотами отпаивать», – с ухмылкой подумал Фран. Ему везло с сумасшедшим начальством.


	3. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хибари было скучно, сонно и его мутило - дурацкие итальянские машины.

_Пригород Милана, машина Кавальроне._

Дино Кавальроне был от природы хоть и рассеянным, но очень общительным и дружелюбным парнем, и легко находил общий язык с любым собеседником. Ребята Реборна не стали исключением. По крайней мере, на половину. Такеши Ямамото оказался не менее общительным парнем, очень задорным и веселым. И невероятным фанатом бейсбола, обсуждению которого они и посвятили разговор на протяжении всей дороги. Но вот его напарник был очень странным и замкнутым типом. Со времени знакомства, он и десяти слов не проронил – минут через пять после разговора с Реборном он просто заснул, со временем сонно съехав головой на плечо Такеши. Тот явно привык к спящему напарнику и с легкостью жестикулировал только одной рукой.  
Просыпался Хибари лишь изредка – от звучной вибрации сотового и странного похоронного марша вместо звонка. Телефон, который он вытаскивал, был не похож на коммуникатор, по которому связывались с Реборном – тонкая изящная, какая-то очень японская на вид раскладушка с подвеской в виде пронзительно-желтого цыпленка немного не вязалась с замкнутым мужчиной, но скорость, с которой он печатал ответные сообщения, была поистине ошеломительной. Как и скорость, с которой он умудрялся засыпать снова. На окружающих он не обращал ни малейшего внимания.  
После осторожных расспросов выяснилось, что переписывается Хибари со своим другом Мукуро. После ответа Такеши дипломатично перевел разговор на машины и оружие.  
Ехать было еще часа два.

_Милан, база Вонголы._

За сегодняшнее утро Хаято Гокудера докуривал уже пятую сигарету из третьей пачки, бегая как психованный по всей базе и контролируя сборы. Босс велел провести полную эвакуацию – но все считали своим благородным долгом задержать процесс. Бумажные крысы теряли какие-то дико важные бумажечки (все нужные отчеты Гокудера лично собрал еще ночью, все перепроверил и отдал боссу), оперативники не могли разобраться в собственных конечностях и оружии (да хоть перестреляли бы друг друга – все больше пользы), а техники обнимались со своими железками и действовали на нервы. Мало того, оказалось, что этот чокнутый Спанер вместо работы на благо босса сумел собрать какого-то гребанного робота в человеческий рост! И категорически отказывался его оставить.  
Угрозы с применением оружия не помогали.  
Самое обидное, что все остальные отделы были хоть с трудом, но собраны – благо, придурошный Сасагава отбыл с боссом и не путался под ногами. Гокудера даже отловил мелкотню – тупой фанат брокколи и две косички обжимались в подвале и вызывали ярость.  
В общем, все было почти готово, если не считать Спанера и его хренуевины.  
Можно конечно было бросить его тут, но босс очень огорчится. Что же, черт побери, делать?

Звонок был как всегда неожиданно вовремя:  
\- Хаято-кун, все готово?  
Извинившись за свое скудоумие и тупость, Гокудера отчитался, что готовы все, кроме Спанера и его робота. И еще раз извинился – на этот раз за свою неспособность заставить того бросить свою хренуевину. И за свой глупый язык, который не умел говорить приличными словами. И…  
\- Сходи в аналитический, пусть Шоичи-кун поговорит со Спанером. Вдвоем они вполне смогут решить, что делать с роботом. Перезвони, когда все решится. – Велел Тсуна и отключился.  
Ну вот, он опять подвел босса – мало того, что он задерживает эвакуацию, так еще боссу пришлось выполнять работу самого Гокудеры! Ну ничего, он отыграется на очкарике. Но Мадонна и семьдесят грешников, как же ему стыдно!

Как оказалось, ублюдок Ирие дрыхнет на работе, хренов очкастый сурок. Заснул стоя, опершись на шкаф с документами, очки сползли... Правда, вот так, когда он молчит и не заискивает перед боссом, сонный сурок выглядит даже милым. Так, забыть эту мысль и сжечь! Может прав сученыш Мукуро, и давно пора кого-то завести? Так, все, не отвлекаемся, босс вечно ждать не будет!  
Разбудив очкарика нежными пинками под ребра, приложив его всеми печатными и непечатными, разъяснив ситуацию и придав ему ускорение прощальным пинком, Гокудера пошел проверять всех еще раз.

 

_Пригород Милана, кортеж Вонголы._

Хотя Мукуро и находил японцев невероятно забавными и очаровательными, были все же и исключения. Одно из этих исключений звали Сасагава Рёхей. И он был ужасно, ужасно, ужасно исключительным исключением. Громкий, шумный, возмутительно нелогичный – и как только тихоня Тсуна его терпит? Ну, не считая того, что он встречается с его мышкой-малышкой сестрой. Ребята в Вонголе вообще были своеобразными – сам Мукуро чего стоит. Сасагава – бездумный боксер, поступает, как ему скажут, наивен до безумия. Гокудера предан Тсуне, да. Но он в чем-то похож на Сасагаву. Только он еще громче, ругается матом, предпочитает сражаться на дистанции и носит побрякушки как девчонка. Ламбо и та китаяночка были еще детишками, техники… ну, все кто связаны с компьютерами, странноваты. А сам Тсуна?  
Тсуна был очень интересным, очень. Он был двуличным? Неискренним? Застенчивым? Чем-то он напоминал Кёю – тихий омут, в котором водились вышколенные, дружелюбные, но все равно дико опасные узкоглазые пираньи. С первого взгляда ничего подобного про Тсуну и не скажешь – невысокий, очаровательный азиат со скромной, заискивающей улыбкой, похожий на взъерошенного бездомного котенка, которого хочется только гладить и кормить с руки, вряд ли мог сделать что-то, опасное для окружающих. Но стоило перейти ему дорогу, сделать что-то не так, разозлить его – и котеночек превращался во льва, жесткого и сосредоточенного.  
Увлекательное превращение, завораживающее. Разрушающее иллюзии.

_Пригород Милана, машина Кавальроне._

Казалось, поездка никогда не закончится. Ямамото и Кавальроне все говорили и говорили и говорили – и казалось, никогда не заткнутся. Хибари было скучно, сонно и его мутило - дурацкие итальянские машины. В разговор лезть не было ни малейшего желания. Тупо и не интересно.  
Да, он асоциален. Не его проблемы.  
Хорошо хоть Мукуро развлекал его перепиской – обидевшись на утренний разлад, он согласился на маленькую шабашку и уехал смотреть загородный дом, и сейчас, явно тоже скучая в машине, вспоминал интерьер храма Намимори – они поехали туда еще в первый год и с интересом обнаружили дикий разлад во вкусах и интересах.  
И как они при этом так спокойно прожили аж три года бок о бок?  
Загадка.

Возможно, дело было в Мукуро – он был в достаточной мере самовлюблен, чтобы говорить и смеяться за двоих, был сугубо самодостаточен, преспокойно развлекал сам себя и почти не лез Хибари в душу. Он быстро научился избегать неправильных тем, неверных прикосновений и реакций. И был чертовски хорошим любовником.  
Хибари нравился его голос, грация хищника и внешность, которую не портили разноцветные глаза. Правый глаз Мукуро отличался цветом – в отличие от синего левого, был красноватым. Когда Хибари спросил его в первый раз, Мукуро мельком упомянул "трагическую случайность" – и с удовольствием сменил белую медицинскую повязку на костюмированную пиратскую, подаренную Хибари через месяц после знакомства.

Каким-то странным образом, они дополняли друг друга и умудрялись сосуществовать в пределах одного города и дома, ни разу еще друг друга не убив, хотя у обоих была отличная подготовка и дикий темперамент. Мукуро в свое время служил в армии, Хибари тренировался с дядей Фонгом – и немногочисленные стычки были жестокими и кровавыми.

Иногда Хибари было интересно, что было бы, если Мукуро тоже был в мафии. Или что было бы, если бы они не познакомились. Или что было бы с его жизнью, если Фонг во время одной из тренировок не сказал бы "Я хочу, чтобы ты помог моему другу, Кё-чи.", и вырубил его.  
Когда Хибари очнулся в самолете рядом с незатыкающимся Ямамото, он почему-то принял происходящее как должное. Возможно помогли какие-то китайские травы, которыми его мог напоить дядя - с него станется. Впрочем, в Намимори остался Тетсу, который со своими людьми держал город под контролем и всегда весьма подробно отчитывался, так что можно было временно не волноваться.  
А Реборн оказался интересным. Да и Ямамомто оказался не таким уж безмозглым травоядным, которым всегда казался в школе. У него был только один минус – он постоянно болтал о своих "напарниках на ночь" – он умудрялся подцеплять парней где угодно и проводил с ними ночи в изнуряющих тренировках, чтобы справиться с хронической бессонницей. И при этом почему-то жутко обижался на любые намеки на "истинную природу" этих тренировок.  
К тому же Италия была интересным местом и чем-то немного напоминала Японию. "Побуду тут полгода и вернусь" – так он решил. А потом случился маленький городок во Франции, проваленное из-за снайпера в охране задание и Мукуро, с которым он случайно познакомился в баре. Кто-то настучал в полицию, и двум иностранцам, подозрительным только из-за того, что они путешествовали в одиночку, пришлось резко сдружиться и удирать вместе – знакомиться с местным правосудием не хотелось обоим.

Три года – достаточно длительный срок, чтобы …Блять, у них же юбилей! Черт, ну точно же! Теперь понятно, к чему тут ресторан и почему Мукуро так обиделся – он обычно многое прощал Хибари, но не сегодня.  
Странно, почему тогда Мукуро все еще с ним разговаривает?

_Пригород Милана, особняк Варии._

Сквалло, встречал "долгожданных" гостей, втайне надеясь на то, что те перезнакомятся и тут же перебьют друг друга. А что, сразу двумя проблемами меньше – чем не идеальный выход? Занзас и Бельфегор топтались рядом, явно желая развлечься за чужой счет.  
Первым приехал Реборн со своим подручным (ладно, пирсинг и татуировки Сквалло понять мог, но фиолетовые волосы? Нет, тягу портить волосы химией Сквалло точно не разделял. Впрочем, это не помешало ему отрастить длинный хвостище, за который с удовольствием дергали и Занзас и Бельфегор, тут же получая по рукам). Мальчишка выглядел замученным и невыспавшимся, Реборн же выглядел толи разъяренным, толи растерянным, и обнимался с экспресс-машиной. Сквало послал Бельфегора чем-нибудь заняться и не путаться под ногами, пока не позовут, сплавил Реборна на Занзаса, отправив их обедать, и остался встречать остальных.  
Вскоре стали подтягиваться подручные Реборна – какие-то техники, оперативники и прочая мелюзга. Он сплавил их на Леви и Луссурию. Через полчаса приехал Кавальроне и два реборновских японца. Сквалло послал их к Занзасу и их боссу. Еще через полчаса появилась Вонгола – Савада Тсунаеши, какой-то дикий блондин и высокий парень с пиратской повязкой и веселым ананасовым хвостиком вместо прически.  
Оставив "пирата" дожидаться какого-то Кундеру, Сквалло потащил Саваду и блондина к остальным. Перезнакомив Саваду, Реборна и Кавальроне, Сквалло стал с интересом наблюдать за осторожным знакомством, попутно приглядываясь к "коллегам". Савада (ну спасибо, Мамон, услужил знакомством) был тихим вежливым японцем, застенчиво улыбался и чем-то походил на Кавальроне в юности – и так же часто ронял вилки, при этом довольно ловко уворачиваясь от активно жестикулирующего соседа. Санагава (Сагагава? Ну, как-то так.) был фанатом бокса – Луссурия наверняка обезумеет от радости, когда его увидит – и не затыкался ни на минуту. Что самое интересное, быстро выяснилось, что японцы друг друга очень хорошо знают – учились в одной школе, пусть и в разных классах. Заявление Занзаса, что он "подозревал, что Япония – страна маленькая, но не на столько же", проигнорировали все, кроме усмехнувшегося Реборна и японца, который до этого преспокойно спал (кажется, Хибари. Нет, ну и имена у них) и тут же окрысился.  
Намечавшуюся стычку прервало появление "пирата" и – нет, что бы вы думали, Хаято Гокудеры, сына того самого Гокудеры! При этом, "пират", только завидев окрысившегося япошку, резко изменился в лице, и начал на повышенных тонах лопотать по-ихнему, а Гокудера откуда-то достал динамит и двинулся в сторону реборнова мечника. Тут же начались крики, ругань, все заорали на японском, и склока все же началась.  
Решив предоставить судьбу гостей им самим, Сквалло вытащил уже схватившегося за пистолеты Занзаса, в коридор и пошел проверять, как уживаются техники двух семейств – с него хватит и разгромленного зала, большое спасибо.

Смывшегося еще раньше Реборна никто не заметил.


	4. Часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда Сквало становилось интересно, как бы они уживались вместе, если Занзас был другим – например, самоозабоченным молчаливым маньяком-извращенцем с манией величия.

_Пригород Милана, особняк Варии. Обеденный зал_  
  
Савада Тсунаёши нервно накручивал спагетти на вилку, незаметно разглядывая соседей. Нет, конечно, Сквало предупредил, что придется делить место с Реборном. Но никто не предупредил, что в команду Реборна входил Хибари-сан, гроза и кошмар школьных дней Тсуны. К счастью, на протяжении всего обеда Хибари-сан спал. Так же в команде Реборна обнаружился Ямамото, который с удовольствием взял разговор на себя. Дино Кавальроне ему помогал и был как всегда обаятелен и дружелюбен (то, каким образом Дино был связан с Реборном, было совсем другим вопросом). К сожалению, мирный обед продлился недолго – при появлении Мукуро и Хаято Хибари-сан проснулся, извлек откуда-то тонфы и, приговаривая что-то тихим свистящим шёпотом, двинулся в сторону Мукуро. Хаято тоже видимо не обрадовался появлению Ямамото – почему-то на протяжении всех школьных лет он считал, что баскетболист потребует место правой руки Тсуны, как только узнает про его связи с мафией. А Ямамото довольно часто оказывался рядом в самые непредсказуемые моменты и влезал "не в свои дела", живо интересуясь веселыми "играми" своих лучших друзей.  
Драка была неизбежна.  
Нырнув под стол, Тсуна аккуратно стащил за собой Рёхея – Кёко-чан не обрадуется, что старший брат опять ввязался в драку. Почему-то под стол тут же проследовали улыбающийся до ушей Ямомото и нервный мальчик с пирсингом и фиолетовыми волосами – кажется, он тоже был с Реборном. Впрочем, причина сразу стала очевидной – над столом раздался взрыв динамита. А так как они были в гостях, и Сквало разрушению зала уж точно бы не обрадовался, так что Тсуна быстро вынырнул из-под стола, приказал знаками Хаято остановиться и выбираться из зала, повторив последний сигнал Рёхею и поманив за собой остальных соседей по подстолью. Реборна нигде не наблюдалось, впрочем как и Дино, Сквало и Занзаса. Хибари-сан и Мукуро сосредоточенно разносили кадки с фикусами, делая вид, что сражаются, а не ведут ожесточенный личный спор, к которому Тсуна очень сосредоточенно  **не** прислушивался. Сами разберутся.  
  


***

  
  
Сквало носился по особняку, проверяя, как уживаются две семьи в отсутствии своих боссов, краем уха слушая болтовню Занзаса. За час тот успел проехаться по всем гостям, обсудить имена, внешность, привычки, родословную, их родственные и личные связи (причем, как обычно весьма нецензурным образом), припомнил погоду, новые кулинарные "шедевры" Луссурии, новые странности Леви, новости своего приемного отца, опустив при этом всех своих ближайших родственников, обсмеял новые заявления своей чокнутой, но родной мамаши, которая все еще сидела в психушке и на этой неделе считала его сыном папы римского, но не могла определиться, какого конкретно, и прокомментировал новые серии про того дебильного хромоногого доктора и какую-то  _кадку_ , с которой тот целовался, "наркоман несчастный, нахрена ему эта идиотка у него же есть неотказный ***** онколог". Что б он еще запоминал в подробностях весь тот мусор, которым интересовались Бельфегор и Занзас – с него одной бумажной волокиты за глаза хватало. Впрочем, этот сериал Занзаса очень радовал, а то, что Занзас ржал над ним дольше пяти минут, означало как минимум полчаса отсутствия его словесного поноса.   
Сквало привычно пропускал добрую половину замечаний Занзаса мимо ушей, зная, что тот любил думать вслух, пусть и на абсолютно дебильные темы. Иногда Сквало становилось интересно, как бы они уживались вместе, если Занзас был другим – например, самоозабоченным молчаливым маньяком-извращенцем с манией величия. Тогда бы Сквало точно пришлось болтать самому – и погромче. Тишина его с детства нервировала.  
К счастью, Занзас был хуже Бельфегора и не затыкался даже во сне, бормоча что-то невнятное. Знал это Сквало, потому что при приступах бессонницы приходил читать в спальню Занзаса, просто чтобы не тащиться смотреть телевизор в гостиной на первом этаже. На втором этаже тоже была гостиная с удобным диваном и большим телевизором, куда идти было нет так лениво, но Бельфегор имел вредную привычку просыпаться от любых звуков, громче шёпота, и идти на разведку, а по его компании ночью Сквало не скучал. К еще большему счастью, периоды тишины у Занзаса случались только при запойных просмотрах новых сериалов, разговорами о которых ему сперва успевал надоесть Бельфегор, или при настоящих запоях в редкие моменты самокопания и саможаления, которые к счастью у Занзаса прорывались действительно редко – да и пить он не особо умел.  
  
Как оказалось, две семьи уживались тихо-мирно, техники уже зачем-то взялись чинить проводку и притащили какую-то самоходную роботоподобную установку, Луссурия кормил на кухне малышню и девиц, включая Бельфегора (маленькая японочка с двумя косичками была даже ничего, пусть и была на его вкус несколько молодовата, брюнеточка была странно похожа на Бельфегора, пусть и улыбалась не так чокнуто, шатеночка с короткими волосами щебетала на пару с Луссурией), Леви заперся в своей комнате, а в библиотеке обнаружились Верде, техники Вонголы и почему-то Мамон (как он тут оказался лучше было не спрашивать, чтобы не знакомиться с его террариумом излишне нежными местами).  
  
Самая интересная находка случилась в гостиной - Реборн сидел в любимом кресле Занзаса, водрузив ноги на кофейный столик, и задумчиво потягивал кофе. Сбоку от кресла на подставке для ног обнимался с кофеваркой Скалл, на диване напротив сидели Кавальроне и Савада. Все напряженно таращились на четыре букета алых анемонов, лежащих на столе. Реборн потянулся к столику, ткнув пальцем в белую горку, насыпанную рядом с цветами, достал одну зефирину и молча ее съел.  
  
\- А можно поинтересоваться, что все это значит? – спросил Сквало, присоединившись к молчаливой группе. Занзас – о чудо из чудес – не протестовал из-за занятого кресла, а с молчаливой сосредоточенностью принялся уничтожать зефирки, усевшись прямо на полу перед столиком.  
  
Голос подал Кавальроне.  
\- Это вызов, Сквало. Вызов всем нам.

**Author's Note:**

> Выложено в честь 4хлетнего юбилея начала этой "эпохальной" работы )


End file.
